Happy Birthday, Master
by dejectedxangel
Summary: Substory from Anything for Master. Master's birthday is on October 25th, so I wrote this as a belated present. Can't describe it, so just read it! Please read and review :


**Happy Birthday, Master**

by _dejectedxangel_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author's Note 10/26/04**: Kaiba's birthday was yesterday but I was swamped with work, but today.. well, today I'm MAKING myself give Kaiba-dearest a present. This one's for you, Kaiba! huggles him Hehehe, my mind, body, heart and soul will always be yours, Master Kaiba..

Oh, and the narrator is the same one from "Anything For Master". Not sure if I will cross-link this one with that one though..

Sorry if it's short, but I still have to write do prewriting and a rough draft for a narrative for english class, as well as do my AP Calculus homework :'(

* * *

I smiled to myself, the sleeping form beside me breathing peacefully. He'd been sleeping a lot more lately, which made me happy. Finally some color filled the pale skin that covered him and he was getting his healthy figure back after having been too stressed lately to eat. Looking over at him, I lovingly tucked some stray strands of hair from his eyes. I looked back around the room, a digital clock catching my eye. It was already three in the morning.

In about three hours, Master would get up, prepare for work and leave promptly at seven, I'd get up, leave separately and start my day at eight. Or at least, that's what would happen if I hadn't gotten a glimpse of his I.D. when he went to shower...

Today was his birthday.

I smiled and sighed as the memory of my own birthday came to mind. He'd given me such a wonderful time...

He'd told me he loved me too.

Of course, he never repeated it again afterwards, but the fact that he'd said those three little words meant a lot to me. They confused me for a while, made me question his feelings towards me, my feelings towards him..

All in all, it had been a bit over a month since my birthday and now it was his. I snuggled up closer to him, almost closing my eyes but quickly snapping them open as a flash of light lit up the night sky through the window. Not a second later, the sound of thousands upon thousands of droplets of water hitting the earth came. A rainy day..

On his birthday.

I smiled and slowly crawled out of bed, heading towards the walk-in closet. I put on one of Master's nightshirts, the hem of it stopping at midthigh. As I put on one of his robes over it, I breathed in happilly as his scent filled my senses. I made my way down the hall, past the winding stairs and into the servant's wing. I'd come here when Master had left to work an extra day at Kaiba Corp. and had left me home alone. How did it go again?

Ah yes, two lefts, then a right..

I found myself in the kitchen. A chill ran down my spine as my feet left the carpeted hall and touched the cold kitchen floor. Another flash of lightning lit up the kitchen through one of its large windows, just enough for me to find the light switch.

---

The clock on the wall read "6:10 A.M.". In just fifteen minutes, as prompt as Master was, he'd make his way down the stairs for his usual cup of coffee. I sat up and stretched, the robe placed neatly in the chair behind me. The kitchen had gotten awfully warm while I had been preparing, so I now stood awkwardly dressed in Master's blue, silk nightshirt with a white apron on. As my arms reached high above my head, I glanced at the clock again and gasped, but not from the time. Two arms had wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back too fast, making me lose my balance. Those same two arms, however, spun me around just in time for me to fall on towards a suit covered chest with a KC pin. I turned and looked up past the pin, up the tie and finally to those azure eyes looking down at me.

"Good morning, Master," I managed to say before he leaned down and hugged me tightly. I was surprised by this, but hugged him back nonetheless.

"I thought you'd left me," he murmured into my ear. I smiled.. I was used to this by now. If Master didn't know exactly where I was, he felt insecure about my staying true to my word about staying with him. As I pondered the thought, he pushed me back as abruptly as he'd taken me, his hands now on my shoulders as he narrowed his eyes and stared into mine.

"You're early this morning, Master," I said, a small, nervous smile on my lips. If anything, his eyes narrowed more as he breathed in deeply.

"What's that smell?"

"Smell?"

"Yes, smell."  
  
"I don't smell anything."

He smirked and as I felt suddenly confused, he took advantage of that confusion to push me backwards towards the fridge. As the cool metal door pressed against my thinly silk covered back, I gasped. A chill ran down my spine as Master took both my hands and pinned them above my head with one arm, then traced his finger down the side of my face with the next.

"Why is the kitchen so warm... _Kitten?_"

I felt my eyes close slightly as he called me that. He used his free hand to tuck a few strands of stray hair out of my face, his eyes never leaving mine. As I stayed quiet, something for which I would've received a few months ago, he traced his finger down my left ear, past my neck and down the few open buttons of the silk shirt until they came to the top of the apron.

He knew me too well.

"O-on the table, under the silver covering..." I managed to say and as he let me go, I felt myself drop as I slid down onto the floor, taking a deep breath. I quickly regained my composure as he approached the platter, glancing back at me curiously as he traced his fingers over the covering. I stood up and walked over to him, putting my hands on his shoulder and peeking. As he lifted the lid, the scent that had lightly scented the room came out strongly now. I smiled.

If there was one thing I never forgot from what I learned in college from Bakura was cooking and art from Ryou. I looked down proudly at the two blue eyes looking back up at us, followed by a long neck and a majestic figure. A single, slender finger slid atop the dragon and brought itself to his lips. I bit my lip nervously then took a step back, turning around.

I was about to simply walk out when a finger smeared a trace of frosting on my lips. As I turned around, I found Master smiling at me, one of his genuine smiles.

"Happy birthday, Master." I said, relieved and glad he liked it. Yet he didn't reply verbally...

And so this rainyday, we stayed indoors.


End file.
